Navidad en Hogwarts
by mrsastoriagreengrass
Summary: Cuando Ginny Weasley se entera de que, por órdenes de su madre, tendrá que pasar la Navidad en el colegio Hogwarts de Magis y Hechicería sin su hermano y sus amigos, siente que nada podría ser peor. Para colmo, Blaise Zabini, un Slytherin, parece estar dispuesto a volverla loca.


¡Hola! este es mi primer escrito en la página y sé que probablemente se lleven una opinión bastante errada de mis obras después de leerlo, ya que no es esta mi forma "tradicional" de escribir. Decidí empezar a publicar lo primero que me rondaba por la cabeza y la verdad es que mientras releía Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince y llegaba a la parte donde se da a entender que Blaise Zabini considera guapa a nuestra pequeña Ginny Weasley me surgió este Zinny (como yo lo llamé xd) y quise compartirlo con ustedes.

Ginny Weasley entró hecha una furia en la sala común de Gryffindor, que se encontraba excepcionalmente vacía y comenzó a despotricar contra su madre. Eran épocas de fiestas y aunque no era el mejor momento para celebraciones la pelirroja no hacía a un lado su furia, ya que a su madre se le había ocurrido la emocionante idea de que su hija pasara la navidad en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, "por protección", mientras su hermano, Ron, objetando estar a punto de ser mayor de edad se largaba para pasar unas lindas vacaciones en casa con su familia. Sin embargo por órdenes de su madre, quien argumentaba que no había lugar más seguro que Hogwarts en estos tiempos oscuros, Ginny tenía terminantemente prohibido pasar las vacaciones de Navidad con su familia en casa. Sin embargo no era eso lo que más irritaba a la no-tan-pequeña Gryffindor. El problema era que ninguno de sus amigos estaba en el colegio para hacerle compañía. Todos estaban fuera pasando un buen rato con sus familias. Su único consuelo era su novio, Dean Thomas, con quien, para colmo, se encontraba peleada desde hacía ya unas dos semanas. Ginny nunca creyó que podría estar tan aburrida y sentirse tan sola. Para aumentar su malhumor, Draco Malfoy, el prefecto de Slytherin, le había ordenado al cruzársela por los pasillos, después de quitarle 10 puntos por ser una "traidora a la sangre", que buscara a Blaise Zabini y le dijera que Draco lo esperaba en las mazmorras para hablar de "aquello que él ya sabe".

—¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices tú, Malfoy? —espetó Ginny, furiosa—

—Cuidado con cómo le hablas a tus superiores, asquerosa pobretona —había contestado Malfoy, con suficiencia— y hazlo si no quieres que Gryffindor pierda otros 20 puntos por tu culpa.

—Eso es abusar de tu autoridad. Me encargaré de que Snape o Dumbledore estén al tanto de ello. —Y luego de comprobar que el rubio prepotente que tenía en frente no se inmutaba ante la amenaza de la colorada, esta salió echando chispas en busca de Zabini, sin atreverse a que su casa perdiera 20 puntos injustamente.

Ginny recorrió prácticamente todo el colegio hasta que se frenó en la biblioteca, donde divisó, en una de las mesas, ahora más vacías que lo habitual, una figura que se encorvaba inmersa en un libro. La pelirroja se extrañó al reconocer que aquel era Blaise Zabini, el Slytherin que había estado buscando. Con un suspiro se encaminó hasta donde estaba el morocho y se acercó a él, susurrando para no incomodar a la bibliotecaria Pince. —Hmm —susurró, incómoda, pero el muchacho que tenía delante no parecía dar señales de haberla escuchado, y si lo había hecho, no estaba dispuesto a alzar la cabeza.

—Zabini —gruñó ella, con determinación. Blaise levantó la vista hasta clavarla en los ojos de Ginny, quien se estremeció ante todo el desprecio que irradiaban los ojos del Slytherin.

—¿Te crees con el derecho suficiente para interrumpir mientras leo?

—No sabía que podías leer, pero veo que la raza de los estúpidos está en proceso de evolución contigo, Blaise.

Las facciones del Slytherin parecieron tensarse de furia, y Ginny sintió el agradable placer de una batalla ganada. Pero entonces Zabini abrió la boca para replicar y Ginny supo que como buen y terco Slytherin no se dejaría vencer por una Gryffindor.

—Y veo que la de los asquerosos traidores a la sangre —dijo el muchacho y se acercó peligrosamente a Ginny, tomándola con fuerza del brazo, impidiendo que esta se alejase de él— sigue igual de desagradable o quizás hasta peor contigo dentro, Ginevra.

La pelirroja se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en los labios del Slytherin que tenía delante, quien había escupido la palabra como si fuera un insulto, intentando que se notara lo más posible el desprecio en su voz.

Ginny se soltó bruscamente, y Blaise sonrió de lado. "10000 puntos para Slytherin" pensó, auto-halagándose. La chica lo miró visiblemente alterada y se dispuso a salir rápidamente de la biblioteca cuando de repente se acordó de por qué había ido a buscar a aquel desagradable gusano que tenía delante. Se paró en seco, de espaldas, y Blaise se sorprendió admirando lo bien que le calzaba el uniforme a la comadreja. "Debería darme asco" se reprendió, pero sabía que asco era lo contrario a lo que había sentido cuando recorrió el cuerpo de la pelirroja, cubierto por la pollera y el suéter reglamentarios.

Al darse vuelta, Ginny descubrió a Zabini con la mirada perdida en la cintura de la colorada. Esta se ruborizó al instante, presa de la incomodidad y la rabia, mientras que Zabini, desconcertado, subió la vista y se maldijo internamente. Que papelón. Había pensado. No sólo tenía que lidiar con el hecho de considerarla guapa, sino que ahora la misma Weasley en persona lo había capturado en pleno crimen, observándola como perro en celo. Blaise estuvo a punto de lanzar un comentario cargado de sarcasmo para demostrar una actitud desinteresada frente a lo que acababa de suceder, pero no encontró las palabras, y cerró la boca tan pronto como pudo. Decidió que sería más divertido ver cómo se las apañaba Weasley para pretender que no estaba ni un 10% de lo avergonzada que parecía estar.

—Yo... esto, Malfoy te está buscando. Está en las mazmorras y me dijo que quería decirte algo sobre "tú-ya-sabes-qué-cosa" —repitió las palabras que había mencionado el rubio, atropelladamente y se marchó sin esperar la réplica de Zabini.

Ginny no había salido de la sala común desde el incidente con Blaise, y de eso habían pasado ya 3 horas. Se encontraba tirada en un sillón leyendo a Shakespeare, un ejemplar que había olvidado Hermione y no dejaba de decirse que a su padre le habría encantado leer Romeo y Julieta por el simple hecho de ser obras muggles. Era víspera de navidad y la colorada estaba comenzando a deprimirse del aburrimiento que llevaba encima, cuando Dean Thomas entró a la sala común y se paró en donde se encontraba ella, leyendo. —Ginny —dijo con aire soñador— estás... aquí —dijo—

Ginny afirmó con un resoplido que pareció incomodar al muchacho, quien se apuró a justificar.

—Ron y Harry están en tu casa, creí que tú te habrías ido también.

—Mi mamá quería que me quedase en el colegio por mi seguridad, ya sabes, aquí está Dumbledore y toda su protección —explicó moviendo las manos— lo mismo esperaba de Ron y Harry pero dado que uno no es el hijo legítimo y el otro puede ganársela con cualquier excusa que invente, me he quedado sola.

—Lo lamento —replicó el chico, y pareció sincero.

Ginny asintió, cansada. Pero Dean no parecía querer dejar la conversación en la nada, y aprovechó el silencio para caminar hacia ella y sentarse en el sofá que estaba en frente. —¿Qué lees?

Ginny le señaló el libro e hizo una mueca —Romeo y Julieta, una obra muggle.

El muchacho sonrió pero no pareció interesarse por el tema, y repentinamente dijo —Ginny... sobre lo que pasa... entre nosotros —comenzó, visiblemente alterado— yo quería... yo no te empujé, ni siquiera sé por qué peleamos por ello...

—No quiero que digas nada, Dean —se excusó Ginny— no creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar.

—¡Nunca lo es, Ginny! ¡Ahora es el mejor momento! ¡Por fin tenemos algo de privacidad y...!

—¡Y vienes y me invades, nuevamente! —explotó la colorada, y para su sorpresa no se sintió culpable al revelar aquello sino que se sintió aliviada.

El chico empalideció y la miró confundido —¡Lo siento, pero lo haces! ¡Te lo he dicho, necesito algo de tiempo, si no puedes entenderlo, entonces deberíamos cortar definitivamente!

—¡Bien! —chilló el chico, impulsivo— ¡hecho! ¡tú y yo, no hay más... terminamos, Ginny Weasley!

—¡Excelente! —gritó la pelirroja y salió como un rayo de la sala común dirigiéndose a paso rápido entre los pasillos a Merlín-sabe-dónde.

Zabini esperó unos momentos a que Malfoy se perdiera de vista para luego abandonar el también los dormitorios de Slytherin. Necesitaba aire fresco y no podía conseguirlo entre la abarrotada gente que se encontraba ahí y en la sala común. Salió a caminar por los pasillos, dispuesto a exponerse a un castigo pero con el objetivo de tomar un baño en el mismísimo baño de prefectos. Era tarde y no habían alumnos en los corredores, como era de esperar, ya que técnicamente el tampoco debería estar ahí, pero ahora poco le importaba. Había colapsado escuchando a Draco despotricar contra los instintos protectores de su madre, que impedían al muchacho cumplir con Blaise no-sabía-qué deberes importantes que tenía que hacer este año. Mientras caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos chocó con una figura que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y casi lo hace perder el equilibrio. Bajó la vista al cuerpo que tenía delante, quien sí había logrado desequilibrarse y caer el suelo y la tomó por los hombros, levantándola. Una mirada penetrante lo taladró de tal forma que llegó a turbarlo. Aquella figura no era ni mas ni menos que Ginny Weasley.

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Zabini?

Fue Ginny la que rompió el silencio, para sorpresa de ambos, aunque su voz sonó cortada y visiblemente perturbada. Las mejillas de la pelirroja tenían el mismo color que su cabello y ella lo percibía pero no se dejó intimidar y clavó aún más la mirada en la del Slytherin, que la escrutaba como si la encontrara ridículamente divertida.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Ginevra.

Ginny desvió la mirada inconscientemente y se maldijo por eso, pero su sorpresa no disminuyó. Había vuelto a llamarla por su nombre y al contrario de sentir rabia lo sintió como un halago por parte del muchacho. Blaise, por su parte, encontraba perturbadoramente erótica la situación y a su vez el maldito nombre de la chica. Le gustaba ponerla nerviosa, ver el rubor invadir sus mejillas y la rabia inundar sus ojos. Era divertido humillarla. Pero en el momento en que Ginny desvió la mirada y le dejó el panorama de su cuello semi-cubierto por su melena rojiza en primer plano, un deseo incontrolable y avergonzante lo inundó y lo obligó a acercarse aún más a ella, tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí. —¿Por qué bajas la cabeza, qué es lo que te incomoda? —preguntó inocentemente, acercando su nariz al pálido cuello de la chica.

Aroma floral. Por todos los demonios. ¿Cómo había terminado en esa situación? siempre había dicho que la pobretona era muy linda para ser una traidora a la sangre pero jamás se creyó capaz de pasar a la "acción", era demasiado ultrajante para alguien como él. Sin embargo ahí estaba, y pensar que tan solo hace dos segundos se había dicho que le divertía incomodar a la colorada. ¿Quién debería estar incómodo ahora?

Sin embargo, no podía echarse atrás ahora. No quería, mas bien. Además, eso sería una inconfundible muestra de debilidad ante Weasley, y eso sí que estaba dispuesto a no demostrarle.

Todos los sentidos de Ginny se alertaron en cuanto el chico la tomó por la cintura, quemándola con el contacto, y pareció paralizarse cuando este acercó la nariz a su cuello, aspirando su aroma, todo de ella. El peor error de Ginny resultó ser el de quedarse quieta, ya que acababa de darle paso libre a Blaise para que hiciese lo que quisiese, sólo que ella no había pensado en eso como para considerarlo. No había pensado en nada, porque jamás se hubiera podido imaginar aquella situación. Por lo tanto nada la sorprendió más que sentir los húmedos y fríos labios de Zabini hundirse entre su cuello, nada excepto la respuesta inesperada de ella, que fue la de arquearse hacia él, permitiéndole un mayor acceso. La colorada sintió la risa de Blaise sobre su piel y odió a su cuerpo por reaccionar solo contradiciendo a su mente por completo.

—Blaise —susurró ella, con sus brazos alrededor de los del muchacho, intentando inútilmente despegarse de él. Zabini no pareció inmutarse ante la mención de su nombre en los labios de la chica, pero la verdad es que algo en su interior se revolvió al escuchar por primera vez su nombre en la voz angelical que despedía de Ginny Weasley. —Blaise... —repitió ella con mayor intensidad— no...

—Ginny —susurró el, pegándola más hacia su cuerpo—

—No —repitió ella, sacando fuerza de jamás-sabría-dónde y alejándose solo unos centímetros del peligroso contacto del chico— estamos en los corredores, cualquiera podría vernos.

Blaise se sorprendió ante el comentario de la chica y sonrió abiertamente, con superioridad y orgullo. Ginny notó aquella mirada prepotente en Zabini y enrojeció de vergüenza.

—Y si te llevo a algún aula desierta de por aquí aceptarías ¿no Weasley? —replicó burlón, pero una parte de él, una oscura y lejana, deseaba que la chica respondiera con un sonoro "sí"—

—Eres un idiota

—Este idiota te pone, te me has tirado encima.

—¡¿Que yo qué?! —dijo, furiosa. Blaise se acercó a ella y le tapó la boca y lanzó una mirada a su alrededor—

—Cállate, Ginevra o van a escucharnos. Bien, yo te besé el cuello, pero tú no opusiste resistencia alguna, más bien me facilitaste la tarea.

La pelirroja no respondió, más bien agachó la mirada, cansada y avergonzada. No podía negárselo, se había entregado a Blaise, había sentido un enorme placer al sentir los labios del chico sobre la fría piel de su cuello y había deseado besarlo hasta desmayarse. Y se odiaba por ello.

—No hace falta que contestes, con bajar la mirada me confirmas todo. Mueres por mí, me da tanta gracia pensar que —pero Zabini nunca pudo terminar la frase, porque sintió el peso del cuerpo de la chica empujar al suyo propio contra la pared del corredor y sus brazos enlanzándose en su cuello, perdiéndose en sus cabellos, y luego sintió la presión de los carnosos labios de la chica sobre los de él. Ella lo estaba besando. Y lo hacía con decición, con furia, como si se odiara por desearlo, pero como si lo deseara más que a nadie en ese mismo momento. Ginny estaba besándolo como nadie lo había besado jamás, y él no tardó en corresponderle, tomándola por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo y abriendo su boca para dejar que la chica deslizara su lengua. Ginny no tardó en tomar control pleno del beso, volviendo loco a Blaise, quien estaba ebrio del placer que sentía, y se lo hacía saber a la pelirroja, quien al sentir la erección del chico presionar contra sus caderas había temblado notablemente, pero no había retrocedido. No pensaba ceder terreno en esa situación.

Y la verdad es que niguno de los dos lo había hecho. Siguieron besándose así, desenfrenadamente, como si no existiera en el mundo nada más que ellos dos y la pasión que debían apagar de qué otra forma sino que con más pasión, Pasados unos minutos Blaise había decidido pasar a otra fase, no podría aguantar mucho más sin hundirse dentro de ella, y su erección se lo estaba dejando saber, ya que le proporcionaba el dolor necesario como para estar a punto de rogarle a la pelirroja que por favor lo liberara, pero se resistió y sin cortar aquel beso fue él mismo quien desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó sus boxers, aunque sólo una parte, pero lo suficiente para alarmar a la pelirroja, quien había dejado que Blaise metiese una mano dentro de su pollera y acariciara su zona más íntima pero que no pensaba llegar mucho más lejos en pleno pasillo del colegio.

—No...—lo cortó Ginny— estamos en un corredor, no

Blaise sonrió abiertamente y se alejó unos centímetros, sin preocuparse por acomodarse el pantalón y o su pelo enmarañado. Había estado a punto de hacerlo en pleno pasillo de Hogwarts, con Ginny Weasley, de pie, de manera animal, desenfrenada. Toda una fantasía.

—Tienes razón —le dijo, sorprendiendo a Ginny, mientras estiraba una mano y acaricaba uno de los rojizos mechones de la chica y lo acomodaba detrás de su oreja —podemos ir a un lugar más privado ¿qué te parece el baño de los prefectos?

Ginny alzó una ceja y contuvo la risa. Zabini creyó que... no fue capaz de terminar la oración ya que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar que una mueca de triunfo se asomara en su rostro. —No, la verdad es que no quiero.

Blaise la miró, extrañado, pero no perdió la calma —bueno... sigue en pie mi oferta de un aula cualquiera, creo que hasta lo haría más excitante...

—No —lo cortó Ginny— no quiero hacerlo. No voy a tener sexo contigo Zabini —Ginny se interrumpió al ver la mirada desencajada del chico, pero continuó— ni hoy ni nunca. Lo lamento.

Y entonces se dispuso a caminar hacia donde estaba el, para dirigirse hacia la torre de Gryffindor nuevamente, pero entonces él la frenó, tomándola por el brazo y arrastrándola hacia su cuerpo —No juegues conmigo, Weasley —amenazó— porque puedo ser mil veces peor que tú. No fingas que no quieres nada conmigo, me deseas, tanto como yo a ti. Y lo has dejado claro cuando te me tiraste como perra en celo y más tarde cuando mojaste todas tus bragas para mí —lanzó una carcajada seca ante la mueca que había hecho la chica— así que te lo repito, no juegues. Te apuesto lo que quieras que antes de que termine la semana tú y yo habremos follado al menos una vez.

Ginny creyó que moriría al oír las palabras del Slytherin, estaba perturbada por la cercanía del morocho y el erotismo en sus palabras y en la situación, y no podía negar que algo de todo ello la atraía. Los labios del chico habían sido como fuego para cada una de las partes de su piel que habían tocado, y cuando Zabini volvió a acercarla a él, se borraron de Ginny todas las expresiones de suficiencia que tenía segundos atrás. El maldito deseo la consumía y nada le daba más rabia que ello. De todas formas se contuvo, y agradeció su autocontrol luego de contestar "¿al menos una vez? creí que lo tuyo era sólo de una noche, Blaise, te estás ablandando"

Había contestado, y Zabini rió. —Lo es, porque de otra forma las idiotas románticas de aquí me perseguirían pidiéndome matrimonio, y no quiero que nadie se enamore de mí, Weasley, soy un espíritu libre. Ya que compartimos eso, creo que lo nuestro podrían ser unos cuántos revolcones. Yo jamás tendría sentimientos por ti, y estoy seguro de que tú no podrías enloquecer por mí tampoco.

A Ginny le fascinó que el chico se haya referido a ella como un espíritu libre, ya que era eso exactamente lo que ella era y lo que quería que Dean Thomas, su novio (o ex) entendiese y aceptara. Quizás no sería tan malo entregarse a la lujuria. De otra forma estaría muy aburrida y sola en las vacaciones de navidad. Quizás saciar su sed de Zabini le vendría excelente para nunca más volver a desearlo a él ni a ningún otro repugnante engreído con aires de superioridad. Decidida, Ginny se acercó a la oreja de Blaise y mordió su lóbulo, arrancándole un gemido de placer. —Sábado, 12 pm. Baño de los prefectos.

Blaise asintió y se guardó su sonrisa de satisfacción para sí mismo. La pelirroja se separó unos centímetros y tras regalarle un fugaz beso en los labios, le dijo:

—Feliz Navidad, Blaise.


End file.
